


true love leaves no traces

by valenstyne



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn loves his friends, Gen, Legolas doesn't actually appear, M/M, Post-Battle of the Hornburg | Battle of Helm's Deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: Aragorn and Gimli have a brief but important conversation.





	true love leaves no traces

“Legolas feared for you when we could not find you in the battle,” said Aragorn as he pressed a damp cloth to the wound on Gimli’s brow. It was more serious than the Dwarf’s protestations would make it, but not too much so.

“He need not have been too concerned,” said Gimli, “unless he doubts my skill.”

“I do not think that was the reason,” said Aragorn lightly.

“Maybe not,” said Gimli. “I feared for Legolas as well, and I know him to be more than capable.”

For a moment Aragorn was silent and thoughtful. Then, binding Gimli’s wound in clean linen, he said, “There was no time to speak of this before, and I do not think there will be time to speak of it later, so I will speak now. I know that there is great love between you and Legolas, and my heart is glad to see it. But I caution you, it is no easy thing to be a mortal and love an Elf. The choice of Lúthien is not for Legolas to make.”

“I would not ask him to,” said Gimli. He looked past Aragorn and saw beyond the gates of the Hornburg the field of battle, where the Men of the Mark labored to lay to rest their fallen comrades. “If it is not my lot to perish in this war, then I will journey with him as long as I can and take joy in what time is given to me.”

Aragorn studied him closely and smiled a little. “You speak wisely, my friend. I hope when the shadow is lifted you and Legolas may find happiness together.” He inspected the bandage a final time and clapped Gimli on the shoulder. “Go find your Elf.”

“My Elf,” Gimli echoed, and smiled in kind.


End file.
